Losing trust, gaining hate
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Kaori and Mizuho and their untold story. The last moments of the two girls who said they were friends forever. Movie based.
1. Chapter 1

Best friends forever, right? That's what you said, you said we were best friends. You said that i was your best friend, you said you'd be there for me. But where are you now? Because the person that stands in front of me, that isn't you. I know that isn't you. That hate in your eyes, that emptiness in your soul. That isn't my best friend.

So where are you then? Are you hiding? Are you really in there somewhere, maybe you're lost? Can i find you? Will you come out? Where are you? Please, i need you right now. You said you'd be there for me, you promised. Don't you remember? Please remember. Remember us and everything we've been through, our fights, our laughs, our tears, our joy.

Why aren't you remembering? You're still standing there, looking at me. Why are you looking at me like that? Please stop, you're scaring me now.

"Mizuho.." I whisper.

In a sudden flash i can see you again, the real you. I see it in your eyes, i see you start to remember. Your eyes have gone back to their loving way and you stand limply. You stand with fear echoing off your body, off your soul. In those moments, you're mine again. You're my best friend again, the one who I cherish and care for.

I smile up at you and begin to stand, pulling up my heavy body. You just stare at me, like you suddenly remember who I am. I look back at you and smile, holding onto my pick axe.  
It dangles helplessly in my hand, useless for me to use. Why would I use it? You're my friend, how could I betray you. I could never.

I walk closer to you, tears streaming down my red and darkened face. I stand in front of you, smiling and crying like a fool. I knew you'd come back, i knew you wouldn't hurt me.  
After all, you're my best friend. The knife is still in your hand but i don't pay attention to it. Why should i? I'm your friend, how could you betray me. You could never.

Your face starts to contort into a smile. It looks scary, but it looks real. I smile back and gasp as tears fall from my eyes. I move closer to you and wrap my arms around you, holding you tightly.

I should of realized when i wrapped my arms around you. I should have seen your eyes go back to the insanly cold gaze. I should of seen you turn back into the monster i thought was gone. Maybe i did, but maybe i just didn't want to believe it.

I cough and blood drips from my mouth. I look up at you and you stare at me, insanity in your once beautiful eyes. The knife digs deeper into my back as i stand there, just waching you. Tears fall from my eyes and then the pain follows. I can't tell if it's my heart or it's my back, but the pain is real and it's killing me. I feel blood drip down my shirt and onto my leg. You just stare at me, like nothing is wrong. Like you didn't just kill me.

I stare back though. I stare at you, an intense and horrified stare. We just stand there, looking into each others eyes. Blood begins to drip onto my hands. Then all in that moment I realize what i had done. You didn't just betray me, we betrayed each other. The axe I'm holding falls from your side, as I begin to fall backwards.

Your hand lets it grip off the weapon and you fall beside me. Blood begins to make it's way down your side. We both lay on the ground, still looking at each other. I feel my vision fade and my body become numb. Things are starting to go blurry and i can't see much. All i see is you, staring at me.

I then realized the look in your eyes. Your beautiful eyes, they were back, replacing the insanity. You just stare at me, like I'm a monster. No, please don't look at me like that. Please,  
I don't want you to look at me like that. A tear falls from your eyes and they start to close. Your not looking at me anymore, your not looking at anything. Your eyes are blank, your stare is dead, just like you.

My vision is getting worse and everything is going blurry. The pain is starting to go numb and i can't feel most of my body anymore. The only thing I can feel is the pounding of my heart. I can feel my life slipping away.

I'm still looking at you, I still find my eyes rimming with tears and heart rimming with remorse. Because at the end of the day, we'll always be friends forever. With that thought in mind, I close my eyes and let my forever come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

It's happening again. It's coming back to me, everything is coming back. I can feel the horror and fear and pain and the tears, the tears, i must hold back the tears. I stand, legs apart and mouth gapping slightly. You're looking at me again with that look of fear. You're afraid of me, aren't you? I know what you're thinking, you're thinking i'm crazy.

I'm not, i'm not crazy. You're the crazy one, don't you see? You are, you're crazy. I know what you're doing, you're trying to catch me off guard. You think i'm stupid? I know your game, you're going to betray me. When i put down this knife and we go back to normal, you'll strike. I can see it.

You're still looking at me, it's a sad and horrified look. Why, why are you looking at me like that? I know why, because you're trying to catch me off guard. I know what you'll do, i've read about it. You'll stab me right in the back and then it'll be game over for me. Well, i won't let you do that, not if i get you first.

"Mizuho.." Kaori whispers to me.

In that one moment, i can see you again. I can see the real you, my best friend. The uttering of my name, it feels so good, so familiar. I feel safe and at peace. How could you kill me? Look at you, you're as helpless and lost as i. It's not your fault, it's this fucking game. I couldn't hurt you, what was i thinking? You know as well as i do that. Wait, if you know that..then what's stopping you from killing me. I'm falling into your trap. This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?

You're starting to smile at me now. You're smiling. I know why you're smiling, you think you won. But i won't let you win, i'll win. You can't kill me, i'll kill you. I smile back at you, letting you think you've won. I smile and pretend everything is alright, even though it's not. You're starting to stand now, inching closer to me. The smile is still planted on your face. Silly girl.

In less then a second your arms are wrapping around me. You're giving me that false sense of security, any moment now you'll strike. But it's too late for you now, i've won.

My knife blade digs deeper into your skin and for a moment i smile. That short lived smile starts to fade as i feel her axe dig into my side, i've lost.

You're staring at me again, this time it's full of sadness. I stare back, a blank and cold look in my eyes. Your eyes are rimming with tears. It must be because you've lost. Yes, that must be why. You thought you could trick me, but i tricked you.

I can feel blood oozing down my side but i can't disconnect my eyes from yours. You're looking at me weirdly. Why are you looking at me like that? Like i'm the crazy one. I'm not the crazy one though, i can't be. You tried to kill me, it was you not me.

But then why was i the one to have attacked first? Was it not me who placed the weapon upon you? Maybe i was the crazy one, maybe it was me. The thoughts fly around me mind, causing tears to threaten my eyes. I'm crazy, it was me.

You're falling now, falling below me, taking your weapon with you. It's like gravity has finally come back and i can feel my legs give way. I drop my weapon and fall onto the cold and unforgiving ground. When i hit the ground, a pain sears its way throughout my side. That's when it really hits me, i'm dying.

Blood makes it way down my side and things are starting to fade around me. When i look over at you, you're looking at me. I look back at you, remorse filling my eyes as i see your limp body. Your eyes are watering and your face is becoming pale. Your once beautiful eyes blood shot and your face red and darkened. It's all my fault and we both know it.

A single tear falls from my eye. I'm still looking at you, watching the life escape you. But i can't watch anymore, i can't even see clearly anymore. Everything is going into a blur and all i can see is your face. It's so beautiful, so kind and loving. You're looking at me, but i can't see you anymore, i can't see anything anymore.


End file.
